No hay nada
by Reveire
Summary: Solo somos nosotros dos, Sting, y eso es más que suficiente.../ para Cattiva.


De todo lo que escribi, este es el que mas me gusto. No estoy muy satisfecha...pero bueno. Esto es para ti, **Cattiva, **personita que me consiente con mi pareja GL favorita.

¡A leer!

.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

_**No hay nada**_

(Colapsó.)

_-Rouge ¿Cuándo crees que se termine todo esto?-_

_Lo miro de reojo, con sus eternos ojos cansados e indiferentes, y volvió a ver hacia el nuevo gremio de Sabertooth. Se habían marchado durante unos minutos los dos solos, sin Lector y Frosh. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_Sting hizo una mueca, buscando expresarse._

_-En nuestras vidas las cosas fueron cambiando repentinamente. Un día teníamos a nuestros padres y al otro no; un día te desconozco y al otro eres "mi gemelo". Hace solo unos días que éramos el gremio más cruel, y ahora renovamos nuestra manera de pensar ¿Qué crees que sucederá? Siempre hay algo más…-_

_Rouge lo observo de reojo y miro sus propias manos._

_-En realidad- respondió con voz firme.- nunca hubo nada ni nadie. Solo somos nosotros dos, Sting, y eso es más que suficiente.-_

_Sonrió. Así siempre estuvieron bien._

…

(¿Asesinaste a tu propio compañero?)

(…)

(¿Por qué?)

Lo amaba.

Pero no había nada, más que intentos fallidos.

Porque aunque él era una oscuridad que crecía cada vez más y mas, hundiéndose en la eternidad de las sombras, presenciaba su luz desde lo más profundo. Era tan brillante y sencilla que lo hacía querer romper a llorar. Y sabía que aunque estirara sus brazos lo más que podía, la luz era demasiado alta para él.

Sting era demasiado para él.

Y le gritaba, le exclamaba que se detuviera, que le esperara. Estaba tan cerca de el que le dolía. Era tan brillante que debía apartar la vista ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no escuchaba su voz? Entonces gritaba tan fuerte que su voz se extinguía. Pero no escuchaba.

-Sting, sabes que estoy aquí.

No había nada, más que palabras de aliento que _su luz _no escuchaba.

_(¡Mírame!)_

¡Pero estaba bien! Porque sabía que Sting tomaría su mano. Sabía que estaban juntos. _Sabia…_ ¡El lo debía saber muy bien! Le había acompañado durante toda su maldita vida, habían compartido la victoria y la humillación, habían tenido los mismos sueños… ¡Y de repente…!

_Natsu-san._

-¿Hacia dónde miras, Sting?-

_(Me estoy volviendo débil y me quedo sin poder.) _

Si, habia algo mas. Sabia que perseguirlo no resultaba. Y sus días de ausencia en el gremio, las sospechas de sus compañeros, la eterna soledad…lograba que se diera cuenta de que siempre hubo _algo mas. _La nada nunca fue tan estúpida. Rouge miraba hacia un lado pequeño y oscuro y Sting corria hacia la luz.

_(¡Esperame!)_

_-¿No está Sting demasiado tiempo en Fairy Tail)-_

Realmente no importaba. Seguiría persiguiendo la misma luz, aunque se hundiera cada vez más y más en las sombras que su luz le prometió deshacer. Sting solo miraba hacia el costado, hacia el costado y luego hacia el otro, miraba a otra luz.

¿Por qué no miraba hacia su sombra?

_(Estoy detrás de ti.)_

Pero todo estaba bien…

-Hace días que no vienes al gremio, Rouge ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-

Levanta la vista y la luz se ve apagada.

(¿Asesinaste a tu propio compañero?)

(Ya no estoy tan cerca de el.)

-¿Por qué tú mirada esta hacia abajo y tu sombra es más grande?-

_-En nuestras vidas las cosas fueron cambiando repentinamente. Un día teníamos a nuestros padres y al otro no; un día te desconozco y al otro eres "mi gemelo". Hace solo unos días que éramos el gremio más cruel, y ahora renovamos nuestra manera de pensar ¿Qué crees que sucederá? Siempre hay algo más…-_

_(Todo cambia.)_

Había algo más.

Rouge también quería romper con la nada.

(El pasado es el pasado. Las cosas cambian. Pero nunca… ¡nunca…!)

Entonces fue cuando aquella nada tan perfecta se convirtió en realidad. Sin otras luces y hadas molestando, sin ruidos, sin deseos inalcanzables…

-No hay nada, Sting.- murmuro tomando las manos del cuerpo sin vida.- no hay nada, más que mis gritos rompiendo el silencio, y tu eterna luz, que se quedara conmigo.-

Rouge rompió a carcajadas, sin tomar en cuenta sus lágrimas y el hecho de que se había quedado completamente solo.

_Solo somos nosotros dos, Sting, y eso es más que suficiente._

_._

_._


End file.
